Partners in Crime
by rizzlesisace
Summary: Neal and Diana partners? Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

"Neal I don't have time for this" Diana answered with a huff, some of her frustration showing through.

Diana had only been back from maternity leave for about a week, but Neal had been so pleased to see her he had begged Peter to let her take over as his handler until another replacement could be found. She was the one person Neal could tolerate now days, and Peter had given in because he knew she was also the one person that wouldn't let Neal get away with too much.

"Diana, I promise the intel is good. I wouldn't have brought it to you if I didn't think so" he answered with that winnging smile of his. "Give me a chance to prove it to you?" he said, an adorable little pout showing through.

Of course Neal knew that the look would win her over. More than anything she wanted to be able to tell him no, but he could tell this was something that meant a lot to him. "Alright we can check it out" she finally said. "But if you're wrong you owe me a week of free dinners" she added with a teasing grin of her own.

Diana wasn't sure where their friendship had really came from. It just kind of snuck up on her, but the truth was she couldn't imagine her life without Neal now. He was more than a co-worker he was a friend, and that was the way she wanted to keep it.

"See I knew I could win you over" he teased as she turned the car in the direction of the address he had mentioned.

"Don't get cocky Caffrey" she responded, but there was a tenderness in her eyes that showed she was only kidding as well.

The drive to the warehouse hadn't been a pleasant one, but it was only because of the insane amounts of traffic that had been out on the roads. Diana's stress level was rising with each mile, so Neal flashed her a smile and he started to hum one of his favorite old songs. Of course he was right. It lightened the mood and she even wound up smiling at him as he pulled into the parking lot.

"There" he pointed as they climbed out of the car. "That entrance there...it's where they would bring in the crates. I am sure all the pieces of art from the museum robbery earlier this week is in that building" he promised.

Neal did seem very sure of himself, and usually when Neal was this determined about something he was right. So, she drew her gun and motioned for him to move forward.

Once inside the building they saw just how right Neal was. All the art was splayed out for them to see. The robbers weren't anywhere in sight, but both of them knew that it didn't mean they weren't there. Diana had radioed for back up when they got out of the car, but that didn't mean they would be here any time soon. So, she knew they had to do this quickly and quietly. The two of them continued to move around the building, trying to find the two men responsible.

As they rounded the last pack of crates Diana spotted the men and she looked over at Neal to let him know to be quiet. Just when she turned back towards them the first guy had spotted her. Neal saw it happen, and he watched as the other man raised his gun, ready to pull the trigger. Without even thinking about it Neal jumped into action. He dove in front of Diana, feeling the agonizing pain of the gun shot just before he hit the ground...


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later...

"Thank you, beautiful" Neal said as he looked over at the nurse with a little grin on his lips and he flashed her a wink.

Of course right that moment Diana, Peter and Elle walked throught he door. All three of them were carrying flowers of some kind and candy. The nurse flushed a bright red and walked out of the room with her head down.

"That's our Neal...always getting to the ladies" Diana said with a little smile of her own. She had felt horrible about what happened to Neal. She couldn't help feeling like it was all her fault. He had saved her...it should have been the other way around, but he had proven once again just how much he cared about all of them.

"And there's the only lady that can resist my charms" he teased right back, and there was a lightness in his eyes.

Peter and Elle both joined in on the laughter that followed, and the sound woke the sleeping Mozzie. He had been curled up in the chair on the other side of the room, but now he was stretching out. Mozzie hadn't left Neal's side since it had happened. He yawned and looked over at the other people now in the room. "It looks like we have some company" he said as he stood from the chair and walked over to join the group of people.

"Hello Mozzie" Elle said, instantly feeling some sympathy for the man. It was obvious he hadn't slept in days, and he looked like he hadn't ate much either...even though she had been bringing them both things every day. "Why don't you and I go get some lunch and let these three talk some business" she said with a soft smile.

Mozzie was relucatnt to leave the room at first, but when he saw Neal smile and nod he looked back at Elle and smiled. "Alright then, Mrs Suit" he answered, followed her out of the room to let the other three talk about Neal's hearing. 


End file.
